Episode 774
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "A Battle to Defend Zou - Luffy and Zunesha!" is the 774th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Zou continues shaking, Luffy and Momonosuke hear an overwhelming voice inside their heads. Momonosuke realizes that Zunesha itself is talking to him, and sees that Zunesha is under attack by Jack and the Beasts Pirates. As the Musketeers and Guardians race off to deal with the enemy pirates, Zunesha receives a crippling blow and tells Momonosuke that it was once punished to walk the seas for eternity. Thus, it could not act against Jack unless given the order, and asks Momonosuke to do so. Momonosuke orders Zunesha to attack Jack, allowing the giant elephant to annihilate Jack's entire fleet with a single swing of its trunk. As the people on Zou recover from the attack, Scratchmen Apoo contacts Kaido to report the loss of Jack's fleet. Long Summary Zou continues to shake from the cannon fire of the Beasts Pirates' fleet hitting Zunesha's leg, and the people on Zou struggle to stand; as this happens, Luffy and Momonosuke writhe in pain due to having an overpowering noise inside their heads. The buildings in the Guardians Residential District begin collapsing, and one falls on Tristan, but Franky catches it and saves her. Wanda tells everyone to congregate together and get away from the buildings, but several trees are uprooted and fall on them. However, Zoro cuts apart the falling trees, and Raizo throws shuriken on the ground to prevent the wood slices from bouncing onto the minks. Momonosuke collapses due to the pain inside his head, and as Kin'emon and Kanjuro tend to him, he receives a vision where he sees Jack and his fleet attacking Zunesha. Momonosuke then reveals the cause of Zou quaking, and the Musketeers and Guardians race to their ships to take on Jack in a naval battle, determined to win this time. Zunesha then talks directly to Momonosuke, warning him that if Jack's forces brought it down, everyone on Zou would be in grave danger. It reveals that it was condemned to walk across the ocean for eternity, and could only act otherwise if it was ordered to. The Beasts Pirates' cannon fire then manages to severely weaken Zunesha's front left leg, causing it to tilt even more and force the people on Zou to hang on for dear life. The Beasts Pirates celebrate their success, and Jack anticipates finishing Zunesha off. Zunesha begs Momonosuke to give it the order to attack Jack and protect everyone on Zou, and after struggling to regain his composure, Momonosuke gives Zunesha the order, shouting it across the entire island on its back. Zunesha's voice composure then changes and it steps forward with its front left foot, perturbing the Beasts Pirates as it understands the order. Zunesha then swings its trunk across the ocean, causing a massive wave that sends Jack's fleet flying into the air. Finally, it swings its trunk right into the fleet, completely annihilating it and breaking Jack's mask as it blows him and his crewmates into the ocean along with the large wreckage of their ships. Zunesha then resumes its walk. Bariete witnesses the scene while hanging off a chain going down Zunesha's left flank, and hurriedly races off in shock to report what happened. Zou stops shaking, and everyone on it wonders what has happened, with Momonosuke not hearing anything anymore. Bariete then comes to them and reveals that Jack's fleet has been destroyed by Zunesha, causing everyone to be joyful. Inuarashi is surprised that Zunesha has a mind of its own, and Usopp asks if Jack is dead since he is a Devil Fruit user that fell into water, which Nekomamushi affirms, causing Usopp to be greatly relieved. Luffy then comes in with a giant pack on his back, wondering why everyone is still looking serious and wanting food for his journey to rescue Sanji. However, Nekomamushi states his desire to find out how Jack managed to get to Zou twice, as it means the island is likely not safe from the Beasts Pirates. Luffy wishes Nekomamushi good luck and hopes that Zunesha will become their ally, which amuses him. Meanwhile, on a snowy island, Kaido receives a call from Scratchmen Apoo, who reveals that they have lost all communication with Jack and his fleet. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Franky saving Tristan from a collapsing house. **Zoro and Raizo saving the minks from a falling tree. **Usopp pointing out that Jack is a Devil Fruit user and is relieved when Nekomamushi states that Jack must have died when he fell into the water. *The anime shows Zunesha swinging its trunk twice, the first to send Jack's fleet into the air and the second to smash the ships. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 774